


the way that you move when you're in that dress

by belLAMEyblake (FelicityReece)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy-centric, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid!Bellamy, Kid!Clarke - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityReece/pseuds/belLAMEyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about her was stupid.</p><p>Her hair. Her face. Her voice. Everything.</p><p>Plus, she was always so happy. Did she really have to smile all the time? It was annoying. And distracting. And-</p><p>Bellamy couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>OR </p><p>Bellamy doesn't want a first crush, but gets one anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way that you move when you're in that dress

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go. The kid/Valentine's Day fic that no one asked for, but I just needed to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The 100. All rights to Kass Morgan and those TV writing geniuses.
> 
> Warning: Foul language and an obscene amount of fluff were used in the making of this fic. Reader discretion is advised.

_"But I must confess my interest_

_The way that you move when you're in that dress_

_It's making me feel like I want to be_

_The only man that you ever see"_

_\- I'm In Trouble, Griffin Peterson_

* * *

Everything about her was stupid.

Her hair. Her face. Her voice. _Everything_.

Plus, she was always so _happy_. Did she really have to smile all the time? It was annoying. And distracting. And-

Bellamy couldn't get enough of it.

He hated Clarke Griffin. He really did. But he also thought she was wonderful. What an oxymoron that was.

She had switched schools and entered his classroom in the beginning of October. She came in that first day with her hair down in wavy locks and wore a light blue dress that fell a little below her knees. Bellamy's jaw slightly dropped at the sight of her. She looked exactly like the princesses from the stories he would read to Octavia.

She made friends quickly, but mostly stuck around another girl in his class named Raven. She scared most of the other kids with her tough attitude. Especially after she pushed John down the slide for calling her an ugly dumb head, but Clarke never left her side. The two were inseparable.

He started feeling weird after Clarke had asked to borrow his green crayon. He didn't want to. He wasn't a big fan of sharing even if Miss Lucy said that you should always share with everyone.

But when Clarke gazed at him with her large blue eyes and wide smile, he felt a sudden urge to do whatever she asked. So he lent her his crayon, even though green was his favourite colour.

And after she left, with the ends of her purple dress swishing from side to side, he unexpectedly felt sick to his stomach. It was as if his stomach was attempting to twist itself inside out.

Bellamy didn't like it.

But it continued to happen.

It was confusing and frustrating and he had no idea what to do. He hated the way he felt whenever he was around Clarke. Or looked at her. Or even _thought_ about her. So ultimately, he started to hate her too.

After a month of absolute torture, he finally decided to ask his mom about it. She listened to his troubles while swaying Octavia back and forth in her arms. As soon as he was finished, she just smiled gently at him and said, "Well, it sounds like you're experiencing your first crush, Bellamy."

 _Crush_? He frowned. "What's that?"

"It means that you like her as more than a friend."

What? No. That's not right. "No I don't!" he protested. "I hate her!"

"Bellamy, what did I say about using the H word?" his mother scolded. He mumbled a sorry before she continued. "Having a crush isn't bad. Everyone has one at some point."

He crossed his arms. "But I don't want one," he insisted.

Octavia started crying, making his mother get up from the couch to get her bottle. "Why don't you try to get to know her?" she suggested. "Maybe then you'll change your mind."

He didn't want to get to know her. Or become friends with her. Or have a stupid crush on her. He decided he'd just avoid her to make the fluttering in his stomach stop.

But fate had a different agenda.

 

 

She came to him one day when he was playing with LEGO. Now, Bellamy didn't have many friends other than Nathan, so he was usually found by himself. He preferred it that way, but for some reason she thought it would be a good idea to sit beside him.

"Whatcha making?" she asked, smiling brightly at him. She wore a green dress today with her hair in a braid. Bellamy refused to acknowledge that he liked her in green. It's _his_ colour, not hers.

"A castle," he grumbled, annoyed that his heart was beating way too fast at just her smile. "With a moat."

"That sounds like fun! Can I help?"

He stared at her, his eyebrows scrunching. "You aren't gonna make it girly are you?"

She jutted her chin out, her eyes determined. "Not unless you make me mad."

His lip twitched, a hint of a smile threatening to break through. "Okay. I guess you can help."

"Great!" She got to work instantly. She handed him the pieces he needed and built parts of the castle on her own without any guidance. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually having fun making this with her. "So, is this your castle?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, are you the king?"

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I want to be a knight and fight dragons."

"But someone has to rule the castle," she exclaimed, looking a little distressed.

"You can do it. You can be the princess." He doesn't know why, but her answering grin made his face start to feel really warm.

"Okay. I'll be the princess and you be my knight." She then hurried to the costume box and rummaged through it until she found a slightly broken tiara and a styrofoam sword. She handed the sword to him while putting on her tiara.

"Are you going to protect the kingdom Mr. Knight?" she said in what Bellamy assumed was her princess voice.

"Yes," he responded seriously. "I promise to protect the kingdom from dragons and monsters and go on lots of adventures."

"Adventures?" she questioned, looking intrigued. "I want to go on adventures too!"

He frowned. "You can't. You're the princess so you have to stay in the castle."

She placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "But if I'm the princess, then that means I can do whatever I want. And I want to go on adventures with you."

He rolled his eyes. This girl was annoying, but she was brave. _Brave princess_. "Okay, fine. You can come."

"Good." She grabbed his hand then, startling him, and pointed across the room. "Look! There's a dragon! We have to protect the kingdom! Come on Mr. Knight!"

And that was how he found himself holding hands with Clarke Griffin as they chased John Murphy around the room yelling, "Die dragon!" Ms. Lucy had to stop them though because John had started crying.

She put them both on time-out for ten minutes, but it wasn't so bad. Especially since as soon as their punishment was finished, Clarke's hand found his again before she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"My hero," she said afterwards, her eyes shining.

She laughed as he ducked his head, trying to hide his large grin.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe having a crush wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

 

He wasn't nervous.

He wasn't. Really. Why would he be nervous? He's just giving Clarke a present for Valentine's Day. It's not a big deal.

Except it is. It's a _huge_ deal. It's the biggest deal of all deals because it's Clarke, his closest friend- nay, his _best_ friend and he's kind of had a ginormous crush on her for years.

Okay, it's not a _kind of_ crush. It's more like a, _holy shit I'm so in love with you and I have no idea what to do so I'm giving you this stupid gift to try to explain my feelings_ crush.

He prays he doesn't fuck it up.

She's waiting for him in the library. They were originally planning to study together for their upcoming Calculus test, but limits be damned. He needed to do this and what better day to do it than Valentine's Day, as Octavia said. He still thought it was pretty cliché, but his sister has been right about a lot of things lately so.

Her face is buried in a textbook, but she immediately straightened in her seat at the sight of him. "Hey, Bell! You ready for hours of torture?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded, pulling out the chair beside her. "So how's your day been?"

"It was fine. Finn was following me around like a lost puppy all day though. He even had the nerve to buy me flowers and shit." She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her notebook. "Don't worry, I threw them in the trash. But Raven and I shared the chocolates because seriously, I'm not going to throw away good chocolate just because he's an asshole."

Bellamy almost let out a growl at the thought of Finn even being in Clarke's presence today. The dumbass cheated on her, but still insisted that they were meant to be together. That was never going to happen, not as long as Bellamy was in the picture.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" he asked, clenching his fist to try to contain his anger.

She placed her hand over his, relaxing him instantly. "No, that's okay. I already gave him a piece of my mind." She smirked. "I don't need my knight for everything you know."

He smiled. "But it's a knight's duty to protect the princess. If you do that yourself, then I'm out of a job."

"I guess that means you're fired then," she mused.

"But if you fire me, you'll never get your present."

Her blue eyes lit up. "Present? For moi?"

"Yeah." He pulled out the small red box from his pocket and positioned it in front of her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously choked out, "Happy Valentine's Day."

She gazed at him, her stare so filled with awe it was overwhelming. "I can't believe you got me something. Thank you so much, Bellamy."

"It was no problem really." His heart stuttered to a stop as she opened her gift.

She appeared to be in a trance as she lifted the piece of jewellery out of the box. It was a necklace with two charms hanging from it; a silver crown and sword. She hadn't said anything. She just continued gawking at the necklace, making Bellamy's nerves increase by the second.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, Clarke, but the longer I waited, the harder it was to just say it. But I'm not afraid anymore." His hand clasped hers. Her wide eyes bored into his as he gulped down any feelings of fear he had in that moment. Right now, it was just him and Clarke.

"I love you," he stated, his voice unwavering. "I've been in love with you since we were five years old and you asked to borrow my green crayon. And I'll keep loving you even when you make me taste test your cooking. And your cooking's fucking awful by the way."

She laughed, her eyes crinkling with happiness. "Shut up! You said my lasagna was good!"

"I lied. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I had to have O make sure I didn't die from food poisoning."

She shoved him, nearly making him fall off his seat. "You suck at declarations of love. You know that right?"

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "But I do love you, Clarke. I always have and I always will."

She stared at him for a beat before grinning and shaking her head in exasperation. "You're such a dork."

She kissed him.

His fingers tangled in her hair as she held on to the front of his shirt. She tried to pull away after a minute, but he just followed her, her laugh cut short by his lips. He's been waiting thirteen years to kiss her, so he's not even close to done.

As soon as he began feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, he separated from her. Their foreheads leaning against each others as they gasped for breath.

"Sure as hell took you long enough," she remarked.

"Shut up. You know I'm not good at feelings."

"No, you're good at being slow."

"I'm not slow," he protested.

"Bellamy," she said blandly, her eyes locking into his, "I've been in love with you since we built that castle together."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I didn't think you were interested!"

He sighed. "Can we just admit that we're both idiots?"

"Agreed." She then leaned in close, her lips hovering above his as she whispered, "And just for the record, I love you too."

His grin was so large it made his face hurt.

 

 

And that was how Bellamy Blake found himself making out with Clarke Griffin on her bed not even an hour later. All he could think about was that she was finally his and he was hers and that he could never get enough of Clarke's kisses.

And the fact that she was wearing a green dress that day, also didn't escape his mind.

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
